hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Preview Market
|name = Preview Market |kanji = プレビュー市場 |romaji = Purebyū Ichiba |located in = Yorknew City |controlled by = Taloon |manga debut = Chapter 87 |anime debut = Episode 57 (1999)}} The Preview Market (プレビュー市場, Purebyū Ichiba) is one of the markets in Yorknew City, where objects that could not be indexed in the official catalogs (like the Southernpiece Auction's one) because of insufficient time are marketed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 87 Background Merchants come here to appraise the items and decide the prices they will pay. It's the best place to let merchants know what one has to sell and when they will sell. However, it is full of traps, and highly valuable items can end up being greatly undervalued, as in the case of Gon and Killua's jewelry. The organizer of the market is Taloon. The times that the items are auctioned off in the Preview Auction are decided by a lottery drawing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 Plot Yorknew City arc Under the advisory of Zepile, Gon and Killua take their newly acquired jewelry and wooden box to the Preview Market. There, Taloon the Gallery Director greets the group and later appraises the jewelry and compliments its pristine beauty. Zepile requests the jewelry be shown in the following day's auction and Taloon confirms it. Coveted by the jewels, he unprofessionally makes an offer, though Zepile declines, as the jewelry could fetch far more in the auction than what he offered. So Taloon leads the group to the preview floor and after he leaves he signals someone. A group of people that examine the jewelry and the wooden box it came in, point out that the glue sealing it is vintage, with no signs of tampering, and that it could fetch a fortune at the auction. However, a couple of men question the authenticity of the items. A couple of men, known as "Deflators" on the preview floor denounce the authenticity of the wooden box and jewelry in an attempt to lower the price of the items at the auction. They go as far as to explain how the jewels and the wooden box could be fake but elaborate that if the wooden box is authentic then chances are the jewels are fake through tamperings with the wooden box with a doctoral nomenclature such as "Transplant", "Facelift", or "Cauterization".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 88 Outside the Preview Market, the boys receive a call from their friend Leorio about an update on the Phantom Troupe, after hearing an elaboration on "Cauterization" from Zepile. So they continue their hunt for the Phantom Troupe and let Zepile handle the Preview AuctionHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 and later Leorio joins him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 That night, the boys rejoin Zepile and Leorio at their hotel room and see the two wassailing together. Leorio mentions that the Preview Market Auction will start first thing in the morning and asks if the boys will attend, however, they decline as they wish to learn more about Nen from Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 101 On the day of the Preview Market Auction, the wooden box and jewelry sell for 355 million . Leorio is elated by the fact, though Zepile curses the fact figuring if they had a better time slot and the deflators weren't there, the amount instead would have been 400 million . Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * The Preview Market isn't shown in the 2011 anime adaptation. References fr:Petit_marché Category:Locations